My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 7
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This is a biggy and nearly didn't get here due to technical problems, however, it's here, there are one or two bits that maybe usuitable for children to read, so adult supervision is advised. As always please leave your comments and enjoy!


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 7.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

**This part of the story is set some twelve years after Volume 6, Vinnie Jnr, Daz Jnr and Simon are all nineteen years of age and Rufus, (Modo & Tribune's son), is now seventeen.**

Today is the worst day of Modo's life, yes he is wearing his full martian dress uniform, but it is not for a joyous occasion. Stoker, Rimfire, Tribune, Rufus and General Carbine were also dressed in their martian dress uniform, the rest of us were merely mourners. The occasion, the funeral of Bola, Modo's grey furred momma, who had passed away peacefully five days ago.

Stoker was in dress uniform as he had been married to Bola two years after she had come to live with us, they had a beautiful seven year old daughter, Misha, who was the apple of her parents eyes. It would be General Carbine's unhappy duty to perform the funeral ceremony, the ceremony began.

Half way through the ceremony, Stoker stood at the head of the gathering and paid this moving tribute to his late wife.

**Stoker's Tribute.**

"As I stand here today I look out at all who have attended and realise that Bola had not only been loved by me, but by all who knew her too. My heart cries out for Bola's loving son Modo and his family, my heart also goes out too our own daughter, Misha. I have had ten wonderful, loving years with Bola I wish it were more but I am grateful for the time we had together. I would at this point like to offer up a prayer. I pray that you hear me Bola, please keep an ever watchful eye on Misha, Modo, Rufus and Tribune, please steer them all on to the right path. Please also look out for our many friends all of whom are here and miss you deeply, for the sake of our lord, amen".

Stoker tried to carry on speaking but the raw emotion was just too much, Modo quickly rose to his feet and relieved an inconsolable Stoker who was now being lead away by Throttle and Vinnie. Modo just simply ended Stoker's tribute with these few words "Even though ma momma had only known some of you for ten years, I know for a fact that she loved you all like family, she did however, once pay a special tribute to our friend Daz and I quote "There are many fair weather friends in this life, but only a handful of true friends, Daz and Stoker were prepared to move heaven and earth to bring you too my sick bed on Mars, this is the sign of a true friend and remember that true friendship is forever" Modo continued "So I offer my love and my thanks to both Stoker and Daz. But my love and thanks also goes out to all of you, I feel so blessed to have so many true friends".

_**Chapter 2.**_

Modo handed the ceremony back to General Carbine who brought the ceremony to a dignified end.

Whilst Bola had been alive, she had spent a lot of time sat under what she called her favourite tree, which was not far from the Biker Mice Lair, so it had been decided that she would be buried under the shade of the tree and that a memorial garden would be set up in Bola's honour, somewhere that we could all go whenever we felt lost. It was also agreed to name the tree 'Bola's Tree'.

After the burial everyone went back to the house, everyone except Modo and Stoker. I knew that they would probably want to be alone but I felt compelled to stand with them and let them know that if ever they needed me I would be there. I walked over to where Modo and Stoker were standing, "Modo, Stoker I know that I'm probably intruding and if I am please tell me and I'll go and leave you in peace, but just know that I'm always here for you both", I turned to walk away when Modo spoke "Daz, please don't go, I can't speak for Stoker but I could really use your support". "Modo you got it Big Guy, the same applies to you as well Stoker, if you need me use me".

At this Stoker turned to me and started to cry, which in turn started Modo off. I threw my arms around the both of them, well in Modo's case it was about half way round, we all cried together.

The next few weeks would turn out to be the most difficult in all our lives, even Vinnie was finding it hard to cope, I actually saw another side too Vinnie, he would spend many hours by himself sitting by a stream that meandered by at the top of one of the fields, I caught him once or twice sat with his head buried in his hands openly weeping.

It had know been two months since Bola's funeral and I was sat in my study as usual working on some paperwork, suddenly there was a knock on the open door, I looked up to see Vinnie stood at the door, his eyes were red he'd obviously been crying again, "Come in Vincent and close the door" I said, Vinnie did as I had asked, "I think I know what this is about, you are still unable to let Bola go" I exclaimed "Does it show?" asked Vinnie "Oh yes" I replied, all of a sudden out of nowhere Vinnie started to cry again, I immediately got up and threw my arms around him and just stood there and let him cry, "You must think I'm a real whuss, crying like this" he eventually said.

"Vincent, let me tell you something, we all handle bereavement in our own way. Ok so your taking a little longer to grieve, so what, there is no shame in that and I'll tell you something that I told Stoker and Modo, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or just a talk, please know that you can always count on me" I replied.

_**Chapter 3.**_

It had now been six months since we had lost Bola, although her loss was still very much on our minds, we had begun to get back to some normality, which was a good thing, yes the fact was that we would never forget Bola but we also knew that life had to go on.

Today was a special day for Rufus, not only was it his eighteenth birthday but it was also the day that he would start his AI bike training. Rufus had been awake since 5.30 am worrying about the day that lay ahead of him, Stoker, who also couldn't sleep, joined Rufus in the living room. "Morning Rookie" Stoker said trying to lighten the mood, "Mo..morning General Stoker sir" replied an always respectful Rufus, "Come on rookie, you know that you don't have to stand on ceremony with me we're family", "Sorry sir I mean Uncle Stoke, I guess that I was raised a little too well" replied Rufus in a slightly happier voice.

"Rufus, never ever apologise for the way your parents raised you, you are turning into the kinda mouse that I wish I had been, it's too late for me unfortunately, but you've got one hell of a good life ahead of you and it's thanks to Modo and Tribune" Stoker said.

"Now then, as for today, I will be teaching you to ride your AI bike, along with your Uncle Throttle, Uncle Vinnie and your father, we are going to give you the training that Rimfire should have had at your age, we are going to train you to become a member of the prestigious Biker Mice" Stoker said, if Rufus was nervous before just imagine what he was like now, knowing that not only would the great General Stoker be taking him for his lessons, but that the Biker Mice would be helping including his father.

"Oh thanks Stoke, now I'm really on edge, knowing that not only have I to impress you but Uncle Throttle, Uncle Vinnie and the worst one of all, my father" Rufus said. Stoker did his level best to try and calm the young mouse down, "Don't concentrate on trying to impress us, just concentrate on getting it right" Stoker replied.

Stoker added "No matter what happens, not only do you have three Uncles that love you as there own and are very proud of you of which I am one, you also have two parents who could not be happier or prouder, so if you are going to do it for anyone, do it for them".

Rufus acknowledged what Stoker had said with just a simple smile and a nod of his head. Stoker asked Rufus to join him in the garage office as he wanted to go through the training program telling Rufus what was going to happen, what was to be expected of him and most importantly for Rufus, who would be training him.

_**Chapter 4.**_

Stoker entered the office closely followed by the young cadet, "Take a seat" Stoker asked and Rufus complied, Stoker then planted his weary bones in Charley's chair and turned to face Rufus. "Now then Rufus there are four stages that you need to pass, so this is how it's gonna go.

**Stage 1.**

"Stage 1 as with all the stages has four levels you will be starting at the bottom on level 1. You will get to choose your AI training bike from a line of four, now these bikes are all pre-owned, in fact one of them used to belong to one of the guys, I will teach you some basic bike maintenance to keep your bike road worthy, I will also teach you how to connect with your bike both mentally and physically".

**Stage 2.**

"Again you will start on level 1, your Uncle Throttle will teach you the cool calm and collected ways of the Biker Mice, he will also take your bike maintenance training to a new level. Throttle will also give you your first training with a firearm and will also help you gain more of a connection with your bike".

**Stage 3.**

"Now this is the one I'm a little worried about, like the first two you will begin at level 1, the thing that worries me is the fact that it's your Uncle Vinnie taking you for this stage and well he can be a little unpredictable at times, mind if some of that rubs off on to you then it may not be such a bad thing. Vinnie should also complete your bike maintenance training, knowing Vinnie there will also be stunt and trick training as well as riding at speed, your father will also join in and build up your strength both of your body and soul".

**Stage 4.**

"This is the final stage, your exam, your test and your possibly your worst nightmare. This stage does not have levels, it's do or die. You have to pull everything that you have learned in the first three stages together, not only that, there will be the expectation of you throwing us for a loop and doing something that none of us has taught you, you know, to see if you can think for yourself. Now this stage will be judged by all of us including your father Modo".

"Finally, we will all go and make an assessment of your overall performance. Depending on the outcome of this assessment you will have two choices. Choice 1. If your assessment is borderline then you will have the opportunity of doing the stages again, Choice 2. If your assessment is good enough then you may choose to either go back and do the stages again or join the ranks of the Biker Mice".

_**Chapter 5.**_

Once Rufus had taken all of what Stoker had told him in, he looked towards the ageing General and with a voice filled with grit and determination said "So, when do we start?", Stoker just laughed and replied "Right now, rookie".

General Stoker asked Rufus to follow him into the garage area where the rest of guys had now gathered, all of a sudden a spotlight flashed on and in it's beam were four well used and well cared for AI training bikes. Stoker gave Rufus a little warning, "These are only training bikes so they will not have as much personality as the one you select when you pass your assessment".

"Ok rookie, choose your ride" said Stoker. Rufus walked up and down the line two or three times, making sure to give all the bikes a good look, each time though one bike would catch his eye, it seemed to be as nervous as he was. Rufus could just make out the fact that the bike seemed to be shivering slightly, "I've made my choice" said Rufus as he went and stood by the shivering machine.

"Good choice" said a voice from the darkness, it was Vinnie. Vinnie walked to the side of the bike and said "It's good to see you again Quickfire", Rufus stood there with his mouth wide open unable to speak. Eventually Rufus found his voice, "You know this bike Uncle Vinnie?", Vinnie replied "Well I should do, he was my training bike", Vinnie could see that Quickfire was shivering so he said to Rufus, "Just before you take charge of Quickfire, would you mind if I try and settle his nerves a little by riding him out?" Rufus was only too glad to oblige his white furred uncle.

Vinnie slowly and gently sat on Quickfire's saddle, he rubbed his right hand over the handlebars whilst his left hand was rubbing the side of the fuel tank. All of a sudden the engine started and both Vinnie and Quickfire slowly rode out from the garage. Vinnie took his old friend out for a ride around the yard being extra careful not to get the bike dirty or put any dents in it before Rufus could have a go.

Vinnie brought Quickfire to a stop beside Rufus and to Rufus's surprise the bike was no longer quivering, Vinnie got off the bike and threw his arms around Rufus and whispered "Thanks kid I owe you one".

Stoker then looked at Rufus and said "Your training has now begun", then he moved to Vinnie and whispered "Did that feel good, rookie", Vinnie's heart melted, not only had he got to ride an old friend, but Stoker had called him rookie once again,Vinnie's life was good.

_**Chapter 6.**_

Stoker had now been training Rufus for two months, Rufus was already up to level 4 and today would complete this training. At the end of the lesson, Stoker met up with Throttle to discuss Rufus's progress, "Commander, have you got your training schedule worked out yet?", "I'm just putting the finishing touches to it why?", "Well Commander you need to step up a gear cos today finishes Rufus's stage 1 training", upon hearing this the Commander's mouth dropped open, after he managed to take in what Stoker had just told him Throttle said "There is only one other mouse that was able to complete stage one so quickly", Stoker finished the Commander's musings "Yeah, your wife, Carbine".

With that Throttle bid his mentor farewell and went back to the house to re think his training schedule for Rufus, the Commander was going to have to really push the boat out on this one.

Throttle had an idea, seeing as how Rufus was so far ahead with his training, maybe it was time to let him have a well earned rest. Throttle found Rufus as usual with his head in his training books. "Cadet Blade, I have something I want to talk to you about", Rufus sat bolt upright in his chair and said "Yes sir" and "Sorry sir" as a mark of respect for his uncle, _Oh yeah, he's Modo's kid all right_, Throttle thought, "At ease Cadet, it has been brought to my attention that you have already finished stage 1 in your training, is that so?" Throttle asked, Rufus replied with a military voice "Sir, yes sir", Throttle continued "Well in that case soldier, you are here by granted one weeks vacation", "Yes sir, thank you sir" came Rufus's reply.

It was now Friday night and Throttle came to see me in my study clearly troubled. "What's this Commander no knock of the door first" I said in a jovial manner, "Damn it, I'm sorry Daz I guess I'm just not thinking straight" came Throttle's reply, "Whoa whoa Commander, I haven't seen you this worked up in ages, what's the problem?" I asked, "It's Rufus, last Friday I found out that he had finished stage 1 of his training, so I gave him a weeks vacation, however, as far as I'm aware he's still been practising, I'm afraid that if he keeps it up, he'll burn himself out" the Commander replied. "We've all been pushing ourselves a little too hard since Bola's death, so I think that it's time that we **all** had some R and R, leave it with me Throttle", at that Throttle left the room.

I made a few phone calls and managed to get us all a complete week in London, taking in the sights maybe watch a few West end shows. I had to tell them all the news so I gathered everyone together in the living room. "Right, as of tomorrow morning at 6:00 am we are all on our way to London for a complete week's rest and relaxation". There were cheers from all around the room apart from one mouse, Rufus, "But uncle Daz I need to start stage 2 of my training next week so we can't go", at this I spotted Modo rumble across the floor to his son, I could see what was about to happen so I stood in between them, Modo's eye was glowing red, "Now Modo I know that your not thinking what I think your thinking" I said, then I turned to Rufus, "Rufus, all this training is all well and good but what good will it do you if you end up killing yourself through it?"

_**Chapter 7.**_

Rufus could now see the amount of hurt that he had just caused his father, I walked with both Modo and Rufus into my study and closed the door, Modo's eye was still glowing red which is why I had gone in with them. Don't ask me how I managed it but I pushed Modo down onto the sofa and then turned my attention to Rufus and pushed him into a chair. I turned back to Modo and said, "Now come on Big Guy you know deep in your heart that Rufus did not mean to sound selfish" then I turned on Rufus and said "You should know better than that, I thought that your father instilled all the right qualities into you please don't give me cause to question that", all of a sudden Rufus began to weep and then in an instant I saw the red glow drain from Modo's eye.

Modo stood again, this time he gently lifted his son up into his huge arms and within seconds they were both weeping and apologising, Stoker opened the door to the study and I walked out ushering Stoker out with me, "Let's just leave them be for a while" I said as I closed the door behind me.

My radio alarm clock sounded at 5:30 am the next morning, I quickly had a shower and a shave and got dressed into some comfortable travelling clothes. I walked down the stairs and along the hall to the kitchen, where to my surprise I found that everyone else was already awake and ready to go, I made myself some breakfast and sat at the kitchen table and ate it. It was now 7:00 am and there was the sound of a vehicle pulling up outside the house, there was a knock at the door, I stood to answer it and everyone else ran to find a hiding place. I opened the door, it was my brother, I'd asked him to take me to collect a mini bus to take us on our journey.

I looked back into the house and shouted "I'm just gonna get our transport for our trip to London, I won't be long" with that I closed the door behind me and got into my brother's car. I arrived back at the house with the mini bus after about three quarter's of an hour, I opened the door and announced my return. Then out of nowhere there was a mountain of activity as everyone was helping to load the bus.

We all got ourselves settled into the bus and I started the engine, "Right guys here we go" I announced as I drove down the driveway. The journey to London was an uneventful one, we made a couple of rest stops on the way, where I got a lot of strange looks when people saw my party, but I didn't much care, this was my family and I loved each and every one of them for who they were and not what they were.

_**Chapter 8.**_

We arrived at our hotel The Hilton Metropole in London at around 12:30, we all signed in and went straight to our rooms, I had already warned the hotel that there were some strange looking folk in our party and had been told that as long as they were no trouble nothing would be said, so on the way down to London I had had a chat to the guys and gave them a stark warning "Any misbehaving on this vacation and it will be the last one".

I had booked us all in to see the musical 'We Will Rock You' on the night of our arrival, Vinnie, Throttle and Modo in particular were so excited they had heard a lot of good things about the musical and they just couldn't wait to see it, the rest of us were all pretty excited too. This trip was I hoped going to be the first of many.

We all sat and watched the musical and for once the only thing I heard was the musical all the guys were as quiet as well mice, (sorry no pun intended, yeah right). After the performance we were all really tired so we made our way back to the hotel for a good nights sleep.

The rest of the week in London followed the same sort of vane, sight seeing by day then a meal then a show in the evening.

We arrived back home having just spent a week and a whole lot of money just trying to put the last twelve months behind us. After we unloaded the van, the doctor and I returned the van and then the doctor brought me home again, I entered the house and walked straight into the living room to catch up on some TV, when in trooped the gang, Stoker stood to face me, "Daz, the guys and I would like to show our appreciation for you taking us on our wonderful vacation, would you please follow us outside?" he asked.

Unbeknown to me the guys had organised for a brand new pick-up to be delivered. In fact there was a fleet of six of them, Hummer V2's. "Guys what the hell, you didn't have to do this" I said, then Stoker replied "Yeah we know, but by the same token, you didn't have to take us all on vacation, but you did, so this is our way of saying thank you". I had a lot of hugging and thanking to do that day I can tell you.

_**Chapter 9.**_

Monday morning rolled round again and it was time for Rufus to begin his training sessions with his Uncle Throttle. Rufus met Throttle on the training ground. "Punctual as ever" Throttle noted "I like punctuality in a student" he continued.

"Ok cadet, you seem to have breezed stage 1, but let me tell you, I've made some adjustments to stage 2 and I've thrown in some things that aren't normally in this or any of the stages of training, so you are going to have to be extra special to get through this stage"said Throttle.

Stoker had met up with Vinnie and Modo, who would be next in line to teach the new cadet, "Guys I need to warn you, you are going to have to think outside of the box when you come up with your training schedule, I know for a fact that Throttle has put some stuff in to his program that isn't actually covered by any of the stages" Stoker warned, Vinnie's face lit up when he heard this, "So that means that as long as what we do has something to do with our part of the training, anything goes" crowed Vinnie, Stoker rolled his eyes towards the sky "Yes Vinnie it does".

_Oh kid, what have you let yourself in for_, Stoker mused.

Back at the training ground and Throttle was now three weeks into training with Rufus, this would ordinarily not mean anything, however, when you consider that Throttle was now having to make things up just to get a months training in, normally Throttle's training of a cadet would take anything from three to six months and that was with his standard training program. Rufus was now making even the unflappable Commander sweat.

By some stroke of genius Throttle had managed to keep his student for a month. _He has done more in three months than any of us could have done in twelve months, he is even outshining Carbine,_ Throttle chuckled a little when he thought this, he continued his thought, _but I ain't gonna be the that tells her, I value my life too much,_ the thought of what Carbine would do when she found out sent a cold shiver down Throttle's spine.

There was now going to be a two week recess as both Vinnie and Modo were still hurriedly working on their programs, this time, however, when I approached Rufus and informed him of his recess, he did not argue, "Does that mean that I can go play on my Playstation?" he asked, "Of course you can, but please don't stay on there the whole time, you need to rest and you will also need to get some fresh air every once in a while" I quipped, the lad agreed and he went off to his room.

_**Chapter 10.**_

An hour later I was walking passed Rufus's room, I thought that all I would hear would be him playing on one of his games, but no, all I got was the gentle sound of snoring. I gently opened his bedroom door and quietly entered, there he was sat at his desk with his game controller in his hands snoring his head off. Vinnie passed the door, "Vinnie" I whispered "Help me get Rufus into bed", Vinnie entered the room and we both stood on either side of Rufus, I managed to prize the game controller from his hands, then me and Vinnie gently lifted him from his seat.

We managed to dress him in his night clothes and we gently eased him into his bed, none of this had even made him stir he was still out for the count, Vinnie moved to the windows and drew the curtains, then we both quietly left the room making sure to close the door behind us.

It was three days before Rufus finally woke up, which was a measure of how close he actually was to burning out with all the training he had been doing. He made his way into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast, "Morning sleepy head" Vinnie joked, but all Vinnie got for his trouble was a look of distaste from the eighteen year old, yep the kid had actually slept through his eighteenth birthday.

All of Rufus's presents were still in the living room unwrapped, not through lack of trying on Vinnie's part. Rufus finally finished his breakfast and was now fully awake, he apologised to his Uncle Vinnie about the look he had received but Vinnie had already let that one slide as he would have done the same if he'd trained as hard as Rufus.

"Rufus as it was your birthday the day before last, we have decided to give you your birthday celebration today, will you follow me please?" I asked, the three of us walked from the kitchen towards the living room, I made sure that Rufus was the first one to enter, "SURPRISE" the rest of the guys had all lain in wait for Rufus to enter the room.

"Oh guys, thank you" Rufus said whilst trying to force back a tear and losing, at seeing the tear streak down Rufus's face Stoker said with a chuckle in his voice "Finally, a chink in the rookies armour" everyone including Rufus began to laugh. Then Rufus spotted all the wrapped gifts and set about opening them all. Rufus had now opened all of his gifts, then Modo handed him a final gift, it was a wrapped small square box, this truly was a surprise.

Rufus opened the gift that his parents had given him, he opened the box and inside there was a key, Rufus knew that he hadn't missed anything outside and he could see all round the house from the windows so what could the key lead to?, Modo and Tribune led their son out to one of the Hummers and drove him out to the lair, nope nothing unusual here either, Modo pulled the truck round the back of the lair.

_**Chapter 11.**_

The truck came to a stop, there in front of them was something that had been covered, the three mice exited the truck and walked over to the covered item, Modo stood on one side and Tribune stood on the other, they both took hold of a corner of the cover then whisked the cover off revealing a brand new blue sports car, Rufus's eyes popped out of his head with delight, then Modo and Tribune both said "Happy Birthday son".

Rufus began to cry again and ran over to hug both of his parents, "Oh thank you mom, thank you dad" he cried, then Modo told Rufus that I would teach him how to drive it.

That afternoon Rufus found me in the study, he politely knocked on the door and entered, "Did you like your surprise?" I asked, "Are you kidding?" Rufus replied "I loved it", "Well then we had better set about getting you a provisional driving licence so that I can teach you how to drive it then hadn't we?", "Leave it with me Rufus and I'll see what I can do". At this Rufus thanked me and left the room.

I got up from my chair and walked out to the hallway and announced that I was just popping into town. Once in town I made my way to the post office to pick up a provisional licence form for Rufus, I was making my way back to the car, when I spotted the pet shop. Rufus had been talking about a puppy that he had seen in this pet shop for ages, _Why not? _I thought.

I pushed open the door of the shop and went in, all the assistants in the shop knew us all by name, as did most of the other shop keepers in town, the assistant in the pet shop, Kelly was her name, asked about Rufus, "Oh he's back at home resting at the moment after his intense training. What time do you finish today?" I asked, "I finish at 3:30 today, why?" asked Kelly, "Well why don't you come to the house and help us celebrate Rufus's eighteenth birthday?, I'm sure he'd be glad to see you". "Ok I will" Kelly replied, at this I left the store and went back to the car and drove home, it wasn't until I entered the house when I realised that I had forgotten to buy the puppy.

"Damn it" I exclaimed and made my way to the phone, it was now 3:00 pm and Kelly would be finishing soon and making her way here. Kelly answered the phone, "Hi Kelly it's Daz, when I came in earlier I meant to buy the puppy that Rufus has been talking about and I forgot it" I said "No problem, I'll buy it for his birthday and I'll bring him with me after work" replied Kelly, "Would you like me to come and pick you up from work?" I asked "Ok" she replied "But I'll need to stop by my place to freshen up and write Rufus a birthday card", "That will be fine" I said "See you shortly". I put the phone down and went back out to the car and drove back into town to pick Kelly up from work.

_**Chapter 12.**_

On the dot of 3:30 Kelly appeared at the shop doorway, she spotted me waiting for her in the car. Once she was in the car I made my way home, just stopping at a birthday card shop in town and then Kelly's home so that she could get freshened up.

We eventually made it home. Kelly and I entered the house where everyone was just gearing up for the big party. We spotted Rufus sat in the corner of the room looking a little forlorn, all of a sudden he looked up and saw Kelly standing next to me carrying a card and a medium sized box. Rufus's forlorn look immediately disappeared and he jumped up to greet me and Kelly, "Happy Birthday Rufus" said Kelly whilst handing him the box and the card, Rufus gently put the box down whilst he opened his card, then he returned to his gift, he lifted the lid and to his surprise a pair of puppy dog eyes were staring back at him.

"Oh Kelly how did you know, he's perfect, thank you" a grateful Rufus said, Kelly replied "You are more than welcome and yes he is perfect and as for how did I know, well when a seventeen year old youth comes into your store and spends an hour each visit with one puppy you kinda get the hint and also Daz called me as he was going to buy him on his shopping trip today but he forgot".

Rufus looked at me with tears in his eyes, "Thank you, both of you, I'm gonna call him Blade as a tribute to my momma's surname". The party went on for many hours and it seemed that Rufus had now found a new friend in the form of Kelly maybe even a girlfriend.

It was 10:00 am the following morning, we were all just about waking up, you've all heard the term morning after the night before, well it was never more so apparent than today, fortunately since having the mice around I had kept a good stock of aspirin tablets in the first aid cupboard, however, by the end of the day I would need to restock. Rufus and Kelly were the last to make an appearance, "Morning all" they both said, the rest of us just sort of mumbled something of an answer. "Is there anyone sober enough to take me home or shall I call for a Taxi?" asked Kelly, I offered to take her home as I had not had all that much to drink the night before.

We were nearly back at Kelly's house when she turned to me and said "I think I'm in love with Rufus", _Great _I thought _yet another mouth to feed_, "Have you told him how you feel yet?" I asked, she just went red with embarrassment "No not yet" she replied, "Would you like me to test the waters for you?" I asked "Would you please?" she replied, so I told her that I would give it a go, just then I pulled up outside her house, we said our goodbyes and then I drove home.

Upon arriving home I entered the house and immediately ran into Rufus, "Did Kelly say anything about me Daz?" he asked "Well yes as a matter of fact she did, she told me that she's in love" I teased, a look of horror came across his face then I continued as to put him out of his misery "With you, you knuckle head", Rufus's face turned a bright red.

_**Chapter 13.**_

Rufus's two week recess from training was now over, this would be the one he was dreading most, Stage 3, it wasn't so much the thought of all the hard work he had yet to do, it was the thought of who was teaching him, Vinnie and his father Modo, however, he need not have worried, he breezed through stage 3 easily taking everything that both Vinnie and Modo could throw at him.

Finally it was the day of reckoning for Cadet Blade, stage 4, would he make the grade or would he need to go through it all again? Rufus managed to collect himself before he started with stage 4 and it all just seemed to fall into place, he managed to give a near perfect performance, who am I kidding?, it was more than a perfect performance. Stoker, Throttle, Vinnie and Modo left to make their assessments of Rufus's performance, which did not take long, Stoker and the three mice arrived back out on the training field, all of a sudden there was a deathly silence as everyone held their breath in anticipation of the result.

"Cadet Rufus Blade please step forward" Stoker commanded, Rufus did as he was told, "Cadet Rufus you have performed to an exceptionally high standard throughout your training and it has paid off, you now have the chance to join the ranks of the Biker Mice and to follow in your fathers footsteps, do you Cadet Rufus Blade wish to join up?", "General Stoker, Commander Throttle, Sargent Rimfire, Sargent Van Wham and Sargent Blade, I have given much thought to the choices that lay ahead of me and I have made my choice, If the Biker Mice are willing to accept me then I would happily like to join the ranks of the Biker Mice".

Commander Throttle then stepped forward and spoke, "On behalf of my fellow Mice, I would like to accept Sargent Rufus Blade into the ranks of the Biker Mice, he has proven time and time again that he has what it takes to ride alongside us, and he can do that with his head held high" Throttle continued "Welcome to the Biker Mice Sargent Rufus Blade, from here on in you will be known as Sargent Rufus as we already have a Sargent Blade in the ranks".

Stoker led the celebrations with the traditional three cheers Hip Hip Hooray, Hip Hip Hooray, Hip Hip Hooray. The day drew to a close and everyone went back indoors except for Modo and Rufus. Modo had rather a stern look on his face as he sat on the bench at the far side of the training ground, Modo's deep booming voice came next "Son, come sit with me" Rufus did not need to be asked twice. Gingerly Rufus walked over to the bench and sat next to his father, this made him realise just how huge his father really was. "Son, there is no easy way for me to say this, I'm chocking up just thinking about it, well here goes, your mother and I are extremely proud of you for what you have become, I am also proud of you for another reason, you have joined an elite brotherhood the Biker Mice From Mars. You will never be alone as you will always have the bro's for support. Well done my son".

_**Chapter 14.**_

Before Rufus could choose his full AI bike and get to drive his sports car, he needed to pass yet another test, his drivers test. I had been taking him out for lessons and had decided that he was now good enough to go for his test. I booked Rufus a months driving course with a proper driving instructor, but after the first week the instructor put Rufus in for his test.

It was the day of his test, Rufus had dressed smart and casual, his instructor had picked him up from the house for and hour long lesson before his test, this lesson would actually be a mock test. After he had gone, I got into his sports car and drove it to the test centre, as I parked up I could see Rufus just getting into the instructors car to begin his test.

I had been waiting for just over an hour when I saw Rufus return in the test vehicle, Rufus then remained in the vehicle for another five minutes, then he exited from the drivers door. He looked visibly shaken, but he had managed to force a weak smile, he spotted me sat in his sports car, he somehow managed to make it back to his car, I got out, had Rufus passed the test?, what do you think, of course he passed the test. It had though taken a lot out of him so I decided that I would drive us back home to give Rufus chance to regain some of his strength and composure.

We pulled up on the driveway of the house, we hadn't thought about the fact that everyone in the house would be watching our arrival home, so for them to see me driving the car and not Rufus had actually gifted me and Rufus with a chance at a monumental tease, I was about to say this to Rufus but he had already calmed down and was already ahead of my train of thinking.

I stopped the car just outside the door, Rufus got out of the car and closed the door "I don't bloody believe it" he shouted at the top of his voice, I got out of the car and went round and put my arm around Rufus's neck and said "It's ok, you can take the test again". By now everyone in the house was doing their best to calm Rufus down when he let out an enormous laugh, this took everyone by surprise, "I passed the test" he gladly announced, at this the guys all started play beating on him for playing such a terrible tease on them, I made the mistake of saying that I was in on the tease, so I got my share of the reprisals.

We all now sat down to eat a celebration lunch that Daniel the cook had prepared, after lunch I took Rufus to one side, "Now then Rufus, this is the moment you've been waiting for, take yourself out for a drive. Now be careful because you've got a powerful car there, maybe a little too powerful for my liking", Rufus assured me that he would take great care, so I handed him the key. We all stood outside and watched as he drove carefully down the driveway and out of sight.

_**Chapter 15.**_

"Ok he's out of sight" I said, at this there was a flurry of activity as Stoker and the boys moved the Full AI bikes into position. Rufus arrived back in one peace thankfully after he had been on the road for about three hours, he brought his sports car to a stop and got out. He came into the house and entered the living room where we were all waiting for his safe return.

Stoker stepped forward, "Ok rookie, let me see that pass certificate" Rufus reached into his back pocket and withdrew the document then handed it to Stoker. "Um everything looks in order, ok follow me" Stoker replied and handed the certificate back to Rufus. We were all now standing outside the garage, the same way we had done two months ago when Rufus got his training bike.

Stoker took hold of the garage door handle and gave it one almighty tug, the door opened to reveal six brand spanking new Full AI bikes. "Ok rookie, you've done this before only this time you will be choosing a Full AI bike and not a training one" said Stoker. Again Rufus gave all the bikes the same attention, to make sure that he didn't make the wrong choice, he agonised over the choice of brand new metal that he saw before him. After a while it was clear which bike would be his choice, it was a bike just like his fathers, Lil' Hoss, only a brand new version. Modo walked over to his son with a broad smile on his face "Ah like father, like son" Modo quipped. Rufus has named his bike Hoss Jnr.

There was one other matter to bring proceedings to a full close and that was the 'Right Of Ascension' ceremony which was to be carried out by both General Stoker and General Carbine.

Did Rufus and Kelly get it together? Well as it happens they did and they are still very much in love.

Does Rufus still have his sports car? He sure does, anytime that he is not out with the guys riding he is cleaning and polishing his second pride and joy.

What about Rufus and Hoss Jnr.? Well they are now almost as inseparable as he is with Kelly.

Now I know that this story started on a sad note with the death of Bola, however, this just goes to highlight the point that we all gotta die sometime, but whilst we are on this earth we should

RIDE FREE CITIZENS

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
